On Fire
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: scene to shot fic for 4x08 Elena and Damon get their morning after so much SMUT


_a/n: Am I the only one that fell in love with Damon a little more during this scene? I mean, that look…those eyes…that smile. Ugh, it was perfect. He's just so perfect. His imperfections even make him perfect. God, I think I'm too in love haha_

_Anyway! I loved this scene and I'm so glad, so happy, so RELIEVED that they gave us a morning after scene. Of course, it could have been made better without more of Caroline and Stefan's incessant, negative chattering the background, so that is where I come in! To save the scene for myself, and for you guys! The ONLY good thing about the scene being cut is I could add in my own special little…deleted moments…if you will. *wink* Enjoy!_

_p.s. I know the song that played in the background is a 'Twilight song' but it is one of my favorites and unlike the song they used for the original love scene I think it fit a lot better…so I guess you could say this is a bit of a song fic as well._

* * *

_I'll seek you out_

Sleep began to slowly recede from Damon as the sound of birds outside chirping met his ears. He tried desperately to hold onto the incredible dream he'd been having, doing his best to commit every moment he could to memory before the images faded away into a dull ache his heart would have to deal with all day. Slowly his eyes opened and he looked across the bed. The other pillow had been slept on, and he could smell her perfume on it. He could smell her on him. It hadn't been a dream, but he was in an empty bed. He lifted his head, looking around, listening. "Elena?"

_Please tell me she didn't leave, not after that. Please._

She came around the corner, out of the bathroom wearing the bra and panties he'd used all his self control not to rip last night. "Hey." A nice addition was the black shirt she had ripped last night, apparently only the last button still worked, which was just fine with him. She smiled, all morning after glowing and pleased.

"Hey." His eyes devoured her sight, his body now fully awake and wanting. She leapt onto the bed, all of her teeth showing as she grinned. "Thought you might have left."

_Flay you alive…One more word and you won't survive_

_And I'm not scared, of your stolen power_

_I see right through you any hour_

Now that he could, now that he was allowed to touch her he couldn't help himself. He flattened his palm against the rise of her breasts, feeling her soft silky skin. She lifted her arm, looking at the invisible watch. His hand trailed lower over her stomach, tickling her side so would roll into him. "No I don't have to be at school for at least…twenty minutes ago." Her hands went to his face, her fingers in his hair as their lips met. The kiss was short but intense and he let it go only because he knew he could kiss her whenever he wanted now. Well, at least until she got out of the bed, but for now she belonged to him. His face felt like it was going to break from holding back the smile so he tried to focus on playing with the ends of her hair to distract himself. He couldn't remember ever feeling this happy. Still, Elena caught it. "What's that face?"

"What face?" he let his fingertips float from her hair to her neck, trailing down to her breasts where he left feather light touches on her skin. Would she be opposed to a morning after romp, especially since she was already late for school? Would it be hard to convince her? She'd been so beautiful last night in the darkness of his room, free and alive. It was a new hour now, and she was possibly even more beautiful, more alive. It was an incredible feeling that she radiated off and he found himself desperate to crawl inside it and stay there forever.

"That face." Her hand was on his chest, comforting, exciting him. He remembered how good it felt to be inside her, felt how badly he wanted it again.

"I'm happy." He rolled his eyes a little, not wanting her to know just how incredibly happy he was. If he showed her, if he told her it would only give her more hope and happiness to crush if she decided to leave him. Then she laughed and he couldn't think of that anymore, could only kiss her back as she slid closer to him on the bed.

_I won't soothe your pain; I won't ease your strain_

_You'll be waiting in vain…I got nothing for you to gain_

The need between them expanded like hot air, but they only moved closer. Her leg was up over his and he trailed his finger down to hook in her knee. He was already hard beneath the sheet, both of them desperate to get back to where they'd been last night. The strain to be apart when they were so close was almost painful, but it was the addictive kind of pain that was almost enjoyable. He knew she would wait to give him what he wanted, so he didn't jump the gun either. They could torture each other to death for all he cared now. Now she was his.

_I'm taking it slow; feeding my flame_

_Shuffling the cards of your game_

_And just in time; in the right place…suddenly I will play my ace_

She didn't keep her lips on his for long. Her hunger was too great, but she still moved slowly down his chest, kissing and nipping and licking his skin. The slow torture fed both of their passion and she felt the familiar desperate fire ignite inside her. It lapped at her insides, begging for his touch; begging for him to make their bodies one again. Last night they'd had a battle of wills, but neither had won. They'd cum together, fallen asleep together and then woken up twenty minutes later to do it all over again. This morning was different and she wanted to prove herself to him. Wanted to prove to herself that she could do this, she could love Damon Salvatore the way he deserved to be loved. He deserved nothing less than her total and complete devotion and even without words she knew he was demanding it.

The fire of desire inside of her leapt at his touch but she pushed his hands away, wanting nothing to distract him from the sensations she was trying to give him. She was turning the tables on him, playing her own game now. She remembered how incredible his tongue had felt inside her last night, licking and lapping and sucking at her clit. The memory and the friction as she moved down lower on his body almost enough to make her cum right there. She held back though, peeling the sheet back from his hips and looking up at him through her lashes before taking him into her mouth and closing her eyes.

_I won't soothe your pain; I won't ease your strain_

_You'll be waiting in vain…I got nothing for you to gain_

Damon groaned, cursing and his fingers tightened almost painfully in her hair. He pulled at her scalp, helping guide her at the right pace as he fought to keep control. He would not cum for her, not like this no matter how hard she worked at it. He wouldn't let himself, not this time. He wanted to be inside her when he finally let go, and he wanted her to go with him. She would not gain his release this way. No matter how fucking incredible it felt.

_Eyes on fire; your spine is ablaze_

_Feeling any foe with my gaze_

When he knew he couldn't take anymore he took control. Grabbing her hips, he flipped her under him. Before he could say anything he brushed his fingers over her lips, silencing her. Then slowly he trailed his fingers down between her breasts and found the last button. It was gone from the shirt a moment later, falling open to reveal her creamy skin. He kissed his way down, pulling the black lace aside to slip one finger into her. Elena's spine arched up, pushing him deeper, searching for more. She was so wet and he inserted another finger, swallowing her moan with a kiss. She wanted to fight his touch, only because she wanted more and he could sense that just from looking at her, but he was having none of that.

She was going to take the pleasure he gave, when he gave it, how he gave it. She would learn what it was like to be loved by Damon Salvatore.

_And just in time; in the right place_

_Steadily emerging with grace_

Her breathing increased as she grew closer to her climax, and this time he did rip her panties. Her legs went around his waist immediately, bringing him closer to her heated center. She was burning from the inside out, sweat glistening on her body and he tasted it as he kissed her skin, devouring the salty smoothness of her. Their movements were harsh and frenzied as they battled for dominance but ultimately he won. She moaned as he finally slid into her, her hand clasping around his shoulders. The fabric of his shirt rubbed against his arms but he let her keep it on, not wanting to waste the time to take it off. Her bra however couldn't stay and he broke the wire so it fell open, revealing her breasts to him. His mouth captured one, his hand the other as he thrust in and out of her quickly. Then slowly the frenzy began to fade away and they moved a little more gracefully.

…_feeling any foe with my gaze…steadily emerging with grace…felling any foe with my gaze_

_Steadily emerging with grace _

His thrusts were deep, held purpose and with each movement her resolve shattered and she felt the fire within her expanding, growing, licking at her flesh. The intensity sparked something else inside her and she opened her eyes, their gazes connecting. The sensation rocked her right to her core, her nails digging into his back as she came. The pain surprised him and they both smelt the blood she pulled as she broke his skin but he just kept moving, cumming when she tightened around him further, making it impossible to hold on to the control anymore. He collapsed against her chest, both of them fighting to catch their breath. He could feel his back healing already, wistfully hoping the scars would stay. They lay like that for a while, together, recovering until he slowly eased off her.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, pressing a gently kiss to her palm.

She blushed, embarrassed she'd made him bleed but too pleased with herself to apologize. "So are you." She ran her fingertips over his lips. "Don't lose that smile."

_a/n: I also really loved the scene following this, down stairs with the scarf. Damon Salvatore in love is such a beautiful thing. His smile makes my heart all warm and fuzzy. Please writers of the show; don't fuck this up!_

_p.s. I know we're all feeling really negative towards the whole 'sire bond' thing (or at least some of us) but! I came up with an idea that could make it…fun. And by fun I mean kinky. And my kinky I mean…borderline love slave. All completely consensual of course, but if Elena has to do EVERYTHING Damon tells her to…I don't see him not having at least a little bit of fun with that. Once they get past the drama and despair of it all. Any votes for a fic like that?_


End file.
